


Muralla

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jean dijo algo sobre lo incómoda que era la arena reparó en que no estaba solo en el mundo como esa inmensidad le hacía creer. Lamentaba no ser Eren ni Mikasa; pero esa noche le había leído en la mirada apagada su descontento, y como siempre no había dudado a la hora de ser franco y letal. Decidió ser él quien se sincerase. Había sonado a despedida y en parte lo era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muralla

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no kyojin desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 012. Cometa sin hilo [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Spoilers del manga.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 3153 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : He visto algunos fan arts con Armin "más grande" y… no pude resistirme a pensar en su futuro. Jean es como la pieza de un rompecabezas. Encajaba demasiado bien en ese futuro hipotético. Por eso, y porque soy una persona muy perversa, este fic tiene Bl.
> 
> * * *

El cielo azul desprovisto de nubes se extendía como un manto sobre la gran masa de agua, fundiéndose en la línea del horizonte y acrecentando esa inmensidad. Tanta magnificencia le había aterrado. Se sentía pequeño y abandonado en un enorme océano, aunque solo estuviera contemplándolo. Sus botas apenas eran alcanzadas por el agua, en ese hechizante vaivén.

Cuando Jean dijo algo sobre lo incómoda que era la arena —no entendía cómo se las ingeniaba para meterse dentro de las botas— reparó en que no estaba solo en el mundo como esa inmensidad le hacía creer.

—Es… fantástico —murmuró Armin, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir el vuelo de unas gaviotas. El viento golpeaba con fuerza en su rostro, trayendo consigo el salino olor a mar.

Qué bello aroma. Supo que jamás lo olvidaría, incluso ante la ausencia del enorme trozo de agua que le daba vida. La fragancia del mar es imperecedera, indescriptible e incomparable.

—¿Por qué lloras, Armin?

—No lo sé —Fue sincero.

Volvió a posar la vista al frente para admirar la potencia de las olas.

—Deja de pensar en idioteces —No quiso ser hiriente, pero al menos se consolaba con haber logrado su cometido. Armin dejó de llorar.

—Lo siento.

—No… —contradijo con saturación— yo lo siento. Lamento no ser Eren… ni Mikasa.

Armin giró con brusquedad, algo en esa oración le había importunado. No porque los hubiera nombrado, más bien por las intenciones veladas tras esa disculpa que más se asemejaba a un reproche implícito.

Jean le vio las pestañas humedecidas y tuvo que resistir la tentación de secarlas con los dedos.

—No lo lamentes —le reprendió con seriedad—, lo sabes… sabes muy bien que sin ti yo…

No pudo completar la idea, se le hacía difícil explicarse en ese contexto, con tantas emociones agitándose en su interior, frente al mar; pero era una realidad que sin Jean le hubiera resultado imposible llegar hasta ahí. Sin él en el presente se sentiría a merced de ese viento, como un barrilete sin hilo.

—Muy poético, Armin, pero lo cierto es que…

—Lo sé —lo calló.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la sinceridad de Jean, a sus duras cuotas de realismo. Le dolía ver en la mirada de su compañero esas preguntas que su boca callaban: "bien, ya has conocido el mar, por Eren y por Mikasa, ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué otro motivo encontrarás para seguir adelante? ¿Qué otra excusa te hará creer, continuar y no claudicar?

—El mar es… espeluznante —fue lo último que dijo Jean antes de dar la vuelta para seguir a la caravana.

—Ya has tomado una decisión, ¿verdad? —Armin tuvo que elevar un poco el tono de voz para frenar a Kirschtein. El ruido de las olas solapó su pregunta.

Jean sonrió, Armin era jodidamente listo y eso nunca cambiaría, al contrario, cada año se ponía peor. Más astuto, más ladino, más brillante. Sí, Armin resplandecía como el mismísimo sol que en ese momento se elevaba con magnificencia sobre sus cabezas.

Al menos eso pensó los breves segundos que lo contempló allí, con el mar tras la espalda, mientras el viento mecía con furia los mechones rubios, atados con una cinta de color azul. El pelo le había crecido con el paso del tiempo y, desde aquella vez que Jean le dijo que le gustaba su cabello, Armin no se lo cortó jamás.

—Cuando volvamos… seguramente serás ascendido.

Armin asintió. Aunque al principio le costó creer en ello —creer en sí mismo— recordaba con perfecta nitidez el instante en el que sus superiores comunicaron sus intenciones. Y aunque debería tildarlo de glorioso, solo lograba enfocarlo como una responsabilidad más.

Quizás porque había visto de cerca la muerte de sus compañeros, tal vez porque suponía lo que implicaba ser el capitán de la Legión, pero supo con certeza que no vendrían días de gloria, como la mayoría de los novatos habían vociferado a modo de cumplido.

Esa noche Jean le había leído en la mirada apagada su descontento, sus temores e inseguridades, y como siempre no había dudado a la hora de ser franco y letal.

— _No creíste que llegarías tan lejos, ¿cierto? ¡Te lo dije! Pero tú te empecinas en verte de esa manera. Yo siempre supe que lo lograrías, Armin. Lo tenías todo en nuestra época de cadetes para ser el mejor soldado._

Ese simple cumplido, que sabía que era sincero solo porque Jean se lo había dado y él lo era desde los pies hasta la última hebra de su pelo, había barrido con todas esas vacilaciones que lo carcomían; el no poder lidiar con la presión, el insondable terror a conducir a todo un batallón a una muerte segura tras las Murallas.

Debía tomar una decisión, y aunque lo hizo después de que Jean le dedicara esas palabras, nunca se animó a confesarle su resolución.

Dejó ese recuerdo atrás cuando el Capitán Smith dio la orden de montar para seguir camino hasta el siguiente refugio improvisado. Jean no le había contestado con palabras claras, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Por otro lado era injusto reclamarle lo que él mismo le negaba: Respuestas.

Esa tarde, mientras el sol moría y la arena seguía metiéndose en las botas altas de Jean, decidió ser él quien se sincerase. Lo soltó sin buscar un momento ni un lugar ideal, porque sabía que en la vida que llevaban esperar algo como "un momento propicio" era una utopía. Lo confesó, sin temores o arrepentimientos, esperaba que su compañero lo entendiera sin necesidad de explicaciones o justificaciones.

—Gracias, Jean. Nunca hubiera podido sin ti. Lo sabes… —Había sonado a despedida y en parte lo era.

El hombre dejó caer la bota sobre la arena y caminó con un pie descalzo hasta él. Se sentó a su lado, recostando la espalda contra la roca para empezar a jugar con el cabello de Armin. Solía tener la costumbre de enredar un dedo entre las finas y suaves hebras. Le encantaba la textura, la forma, hasta el aroma que desprendía. Le quitó la cinta y le recogió el cabello para acomodárselo. Era una imprudencia luchar si lo llevaba suelto o mal atado.

—¿Recuerdas? —Murmuró cerca de su oído, mientras Armin con sutileza iba moviéndose unos centímetros para terminar con la espalda recostada contra el pecho de Jean— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa noche?

Los acercamientos de Armin siempre eran tan imperceptibles y lentos que Jean recién reparaba en ello cuando eran sus propios brazos los que rodeaban el cuerpo de su amigo.

—¿El día que Eren murió? —dijo y Jean asintió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él había estado ahí esa dolorosa jornada. Mikasa había sido la primera en caer, tal como todos temían. La misma mañana que ella murió Jean le había gritado que si seguía así moriría por su afán de proteger a Eren.

Fue un golpe muy duro para él comprobar que tenía razón, pero Armin no le permitió sentir culpa, no le permitió derrumbarse. Fue en ese instante, en el que estaba siendo consolado por él, que se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que Armin era, porque era Armin quien había perdido a Mikasa y era Eren quien se sentía culpable.

Sin embargo se ahogaba en lamentaciones por haberle dicho de manera grosera una auténtica verdad. Mikasa moriría por Eren y de hecho así fue, a nadie debió sorprenderle.

Al menos eso le hizo ver Armin.

Fue en verdad devastador cuando le tocó a Eren caer. Con su muerte había abierto un nuevo camino para la humanidad. Cegado por el dolor y la pérdida, el mejor amigo de quien pronto sería el capitán, dio fin a centurias de horror.

Sin embargo todavía quedaban titanes allí afuera, todavía quedaban humanos que esperaban por una cura, que esperaban por aceptación. La humanidad misma todavía aguardaba por aquellos que la habían escogido por encima de todo lo demás.

Esa noche fatídica Jean despertó en una carroza, sintiendo dolor en cada parte del cuerpo, pero concentrado allí, en donde Armin presionaba con las dos manos. Recordaba en el presente y con abrumadora claridad las lágrimas que el chico había soltado. Esa noche había podido palpar su desesperación y la angustia.

Había sido una batalla que marcó el fin de una era y el inicio de otra, pero a costa de demasiadas vidas.

Todas aquellas caras conocidas, todas esas personas que los habían acompañado en ese largo proceso, habían muerto —tarde o temprano— en ese enorme cementerio que era el mundo.

— _Resiste, Jean…_

No había suficientes médicos para los caídos. Era de noche y la batalla había terminado hacia horas, pero eran tantos los cadáveres, tantos los heridos, que todavía no habían llegado a esa maloliente carreta. Y no lo harían en los próximos minutos. Armin lo sabía y por ese mismo motivo había dado todo de sí para retener la hemorragia.

— _A-Armin… ¿Eren?_ —No entendía por qué estaba allí y, en cambio, no estaba junto a su mejor amigo. O no quería entender lo que su presencia implicaba.

Pese al dolor, hizo memoria. Había caído varios metros sobre el césped antes de perder la consciencia, poco después de ver a Christa siendo aplastada. Creyó, de hecho, que ni siquiera él viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer.

Eran demasiado titanes y ellos eran simples humanos, tan indefensos, tan insignificantes. La última imagen que guardaba era la de Eren, transformado y desmembrado, pero dando pelea.

Se dijo con desaliento que de estar Annie, Berhtold, Reiner e Ymir vivos sería pan comido. Juntos, ni el titán simio podría contra ellos; pero había que ser realistas, y Jean era especialista en eso: nadie viviría para contar las proezas.

— _No hables, por favor_ —Le rogó Armin, secándose con una manga las lágrimas para poder ver mejor la herida de su compañero. Había perdido mucha sangre y como no llegaran los médicos, no podría hacer más para evitar que se infectase y empeorase.

— _Eren_ … —murmuró, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido con el chico titán en el instante que Armin lo miró con dureza.

En sus ojos había una emoción que no podía relacionarla a él, era ira. Enseguida se suavizó, siendo amable y confortante, pero empañada por la desesperanza.

— _Solo quedamos nosotros, Jean…_ —Y las lágrimas ganaron una nueva batalla—. _Solo quedamos nosotros._

Ni Sasha, ni Connie, mucho menos Eren o Mikasa.

Jean comprendió así que las bajas habían sido más de las temidas, que debía sentirse un afortunado, o quizás un elegido, por permanecer vivo y con las extremidades intactas. Algo de lo que sin dudas, el mejor soldado de la Legión, no podía jactarse.

Nadie supo si perder las piernas o si perder a Eren había sido su sentencia de muerte, pero después de esa legendaria expedición, Rivaille había perdido las ganas de luchar. Se dejó morir, solo, postrado en una cama de hospital.

El único al que le tenía permitido visitarle era al capitán.

Cáncer, un virus en la sangre, anemia, no sabían qué mal inventarle, pero Rivaille jamás se recuperó. Con el tiempo había dejado de comer hasta consumirse. Hasta que una mañana no despertó. Le tomó un año, pero al final se había ido con el consuelo de saber que un titán no lo había matado. O tal vez sí. La ausencia de Eren pesaba en todos.

 _Eren_ …

El mundo estaba agradecido con él, pero ellos se sentían despedazados por dentro. La gente sonreía y se llenaba la boca hablando de la Legión, muchas veces frente a Armin, sin saber o sin que pudieran ver en sus sonrisas el sufrimiento padecido.

Esos rostros sin nombres platicaban sobre alguien que él había conocido y que había aprendido a amar como a un hermano.

 _Mikasa, Eren, Rivaille_ … siempre creyó que ellos tres llegarían lejos y con toda la gloria. Que la humanidad los amaría cuando atravesaran la recta final, que entrarían por la gran puerta de la Muralla María para ser vitoreados.

No se equivocó en ello, pero le hubiera gustado que estuvieran vivos para compartir con él ese orgullo vano.

Era vano, porque daría todo ese fatuo esplendor por tenerlos vivos, junto a él.

_No me dejes, Jean. Solo quedamos nosotros, por favor, Jean… No me dejes solo. No puedo seguir adelante. No soy tan fuerte como ellos, yo no-_

_No lo haré, Armin. Deja de llorar._ _Eres fuerte. Tranquilízate. Te lo prometo…_

Le había conmovido verlo tan devastado esa noche en la carreta; pero en el presente, cobijado en su pecho mientras veían morir la tarde, sentían que no podían valerse de ese recuerdo para justificar las decisiones tomadas.

Durante todos esos años Jean caminó a su lado, recorriendo ese sendero manchado de sangre. Si decidía irse no lo culparía ni se lo recriminaría, a fin de cuentas Armin mismo había tomado una decisión crucial. Él había elegido continuar adelante, gracias a la voluntad heredada. Conocer ese mundo que era suyo y era de Eren, y de cada uno de los que habían muerto.

La lista era larga… ya no quedaba nadie de aquella primera expedición en la que se vio obligado a enfrentar sus mayores temores y debilidades. Su inteligencia le había salvado la vida mil veces. Al menos eso era lo que Jean manifestaba cuando Armin trataba de encontrarle sentido al absurdo de continuar con vida cuando todos aquellos, que el mundo más había admirado, perecían.

¿Por qué él?

De Jean no le extrañaba, siempre había sido prudente. Solo los insensatos, los que no temían morir y eran unos malditos suicidas, caían tarde o temprano. Jean no era esa clase de persona. No se sacrificaría heroicamente por la humanidad. Y eso, juzgaba Armin, era lo que le había salvado la vida y la cordura muchas veces. Pero estaba equivocado.

—¿Tomarás ese cargo? —Al final lo preguntó, porque no podía esperar a llegar a la Muralla para cuestionárselo.

Armin se incorporó un poco, temiendo lo que su respuesta desencadenaría. En el fondo comprendía que no tenía sentido dilatar más ese momento, mucho menos mentirle. Eso sería ilógico e ingrato de su parte.

—Sí.

No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, temía encontrarse con un reproche tácito. La sensación de estar fallándole no era insustancial, acaso ¿Jean también pensaría igual que él?: ¿Qué lo había usado? ¿Qué una vez llegado a ese punto ya no necesitaba de él?

Jean no se le recriminaba en verdad. Si Armin había elegido seguir adelante, siendo parte de la Legión, era una de las razones por las que lo admiraba tan en secreto; de una manera tan sutil que ni siquiera el mismo Armin se daba cuenta de esa ligera idolatría.

Armin podía ser débil en muchísimos aspectos, pero jamás había sido un cobarde. ¿Cómo no sentirse encantado por una persona que tiene todas las de perder, pero aun así no muestra vacilación alguna en sus palabras, en su mirada y mucho menos en sus actos?

Ese joven que alguna vez fue enclenque, menudo y al que había tildado de maricón, muy pronto sería el nuevo capitán de la Legión, una vez que Irvin también fuera ascendido. Los novatos más jóvenes lo exaltaban de la misma manera en la que ellos habían venerado a personas como Rivaille o Mikasa.

No sabían de sus fantasmas, de sus temores, mucho menos de sus tormentos.

—Tú… supongo que… —Le costaba hablar, pero el silencio de Jean no le aclaraba nada, no le despejaba las dudas—… lo harás: dejarás la Legión, a los titanes, y tratarás de tener una buena vida.

—Armin…

—Espero que seas feliz. Que tengas todo aquello que siempre quisiste tener —Qué falso, qué hipócrita se sentía—, lo cierto es que… no sé si voy a poder si tú no estás en la Legión. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, es solo algo… personal, conmigo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que no eres la clase de persona que hace o dice algo para contentar a los demás. Sé que te irás y que no podré retenerte —le sonrió con suavidad—. Lo lamento, Jean. Me gustaría dejar todo esto atrás y seguirte como una vez pactamos, pero lo cierto es que… si lo hago siento como que… _maldición_.

—No lo estás traicionando. Ni a Eren, ni a Mikasa, ni al Sargento Rivaille, ni a ninguno de los chicos —se incorporó para clavarle la mirada, sus facciones ya no más aniñadas eran inclementes—, dilo, Armin y puede que me convenzas.

—Yo… quiero que… por favor —le costaba, pero pensaba hacerlo, ser un poco egoísta—… quédate en la Legión un tiempo más. Por favor.

—¿Hasta que uno de los dos muera?

Armin tragó saliva ante esa crucial pregunta. Era cruel, pero con cierta resignación asintió.

—No soy esa clase de persona altruista. No voy a ir a morir por la humanidad, te lo dije mil veces — increpó con calma—, pero… esa noche, en la carreta, ¿recuerdas? Me pediste que no muriera, me dijiste que yo era lo único que te quedaba —sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Y era la más absoluta verdad —Que no pensara lo contrario, porque así lo había sentido. Esa noche no tenía nada ni a nadie.

—Sé que fue la desesperación lo que te orilló a decir eso, pero no sabes Armin —rió apenas, con cierta incredulidad por reconocerlo— las veces que ese recuerdo me salvó la vida, allí afuera.

Armin le rozó los labios con los suyos. Sentía el pecho oprimido y la garganta cerrada. Quería gritar, clamar por un poco de piedad.

—Ya lo tenías pensado —recapacitó, tomando distancia. El muy bribón había tenido en mente quedarse. Jean lo conocía tan bien que sabía que esa sería su decisión, que no le daría la espalda a la humanidad que había heredado—. Estuve todos estos meses torturándome y tú… ¿desde cuándo tomaste la decisión?

—Desde esa noche en la carreta, cuando te vi llorar —confesó, sin perder un segundo en decirlo—, me prometí a mí mismo tenerte como prioridad.

Por un instante se sintió capaz de entender a Mikasa.

—Jean, maldita seas —reprochó con indisimulable felicidad.

—Tú quédate con tu jodida humanidad y escógela a ella. Yo prefiero escogerte a ti —Reparó en cómo sonaban esas palabras y una mueca ladina se plasmó en sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—Me agrada tu pelo… me gusta como se ve atado. Y no —se apresuró a aclarar con saturación— no te hace "femenino". Aunque tienes una belleza que más de una mujer envidiaría —alzó las cejas con socarronería.

Armin sonrió, era en momentos como ese que adoraba la fatal espontaneidad de Jean. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló de la chaqueta para meterlo dentro de una de las campañas y así tener un poco de intimidad antes de salir a campo abierto a morir.

Quizás en unos diez o veinte años lograsen terminar con ese extenuante trabajo. Y cuando todo acabase, si sobrevivían, irían a ver una vez más el mar. De momento debían despedirse de él y ser los últimos eslabones de esa cadena, forjada hacía tantos siglos atrás.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo leer "Historias de soldados" si les interesa saber de dónde nacen la mitad de mis fics. Además de fangirlx.x, Petula Petunia es otra musa inspiradora.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
